


Papi

by UmiAzuma



Series: Amor y Familia [2]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Elves, Horny Kandomere, I should be sleeping, Kandomere's abuela is a national treasure of both the US and Venezuela, M/M, Nick having absolutely no self control, What am I doing?, all the latino elves, help me, latino Kandomere, latino elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Nick wishes he had more self control because this is ridiculous.orThat one fic where Kandomere is unapologetically latino and also unapologetically horny.





	Papi

**Author's Note:**

> Look people, I posted the thing to AO3 and will post the others too!
> 
> It will be slightly modified, probably with some more sexytimes 7u7

It all started very innocently. Nick isn't even sure _how_. It just did.

They are in bed, Kandomere is riding Nick, his damp hair sticking to his neck and forehead as he moves his hips, with the help of Nick’s hands on each side, moaning like he's being given the best fuck of his life (as always) and so deliciously tight it makes Nick blind with desire. The bed shakes with the force of their lovemaking, the sound of it part of a song comprised of their gasps and moans and the slap of skin against skin.

Maybe it’s the spur of the moment, maybe it’s deliberate, Nick will probably never know, sometimes, when they have sex, Kandomere slips into spanish without noticing. A few words here and there like “sigue” or “más” always sounding dominant even if he’s on the receiving end.

Such a power bottom. Always wanting to be in charge.

Tonight it’s different, something changes as Kandomere’s body tenses, he lets out a loud moan, arching his whole body and digging his nails into Nick’s thighs and then…

“Ay papi!!” He yells, coming shortly after, the white, almost shinny liquid falling all over Nick’s abdomen.

And just hearing him say that, though he doesn’t even know exactly what it means, makes his whole body tremble and he comes violently inside the elf as well, gasping and digging his fingers on his hips, as his tight interior keeps his cock prisoner inside him.

Later, they clean up and Kandomere is laying on top of him as Nick strokes his hair, the elf tracing the patterns of his skin with his fingers, like he always does, like he’s looking for a path to follow.

“What you said… What does it mean?”

“I said a lot of things tonight, _amor_ , which one?”

“When you came…”

“Oh…” He can feel Kandomere frown against his chest. “That… Well it basically means Daddy.”

“Did you just call me daddy while we fucked?”

“Does it bother you? I’ll try to keep quiet if it bothers you…” Kandomere sits up, and he looks genuinely concerned that he’s done something wrong, it's unusual and adorable.

He looks beautiful, his hair a bit wild and his worried, almost sad look, and Nick tucks a strand of light blue hair, soft as silk, behind his ear.

“No, it doesn’t bother me, in fact…” He pulls Kandomere close to kiss him, a soft, lazy kiss. “I think I like it a lot.”

They kiss for a while, as Nick feels Kandomere's cock twitch a little against his thigh, interested in probably another round. They have the next day off so why the fuck not? If his elf wants more, he's no one to deny him what his heart and body desire.

It becomes a thing then, hearing it as they have sex is a sign for Nick that he’s enjoying what he’s receiving. He yells it as he clutches the covers, face down as Nick fingers him to the point he sobs from the pleasure. Whispers it like a secret in Nick’s ear when they fuck in the shower. Mumbles it in the case file storage as Nick takes him from behind in the dark without taking his expensive suit off, very careful not to stain it or ruin it. Yells it with such passion in the kitchen, with his legs over Nick's shoulders as he pulls on his own hair on top of the table.

The worst is when he says it oh so casually, like it’s another one of his pet names for him, like “ _amor_ ” or “ _mi vida_ ”. When they are grocery shopping (“Can you go back and get another pack of this bacon, papi?”), or cooking (“Papi, please get me the salt”), or doing any other mundane task. One time, he pokes his head into the bathroom while Nick showers and just drops the P-bomb at him.

“Papi, I need you to hurry up there, I need help with the stupid oven again.”

Nick almost chokes on the water from the shower when Kandomere leaves the bathroom saying whatever in Spanish.

He asks his Latino coworkers if it’s a normal thing and they say for some people it is. One of them says his wife has always called him that.

The knowledge doesn’t change the fact that every time he hears the elf say it, it makes him want to rip his clothes off and take him wherever they are. He feels like a wild animal and obviously Kandomere KNOWS and is using it against him.

+++

They are at an orc party the first time it happens. Apparently, since he’s now blooded, he can go to the parties and bring whoever he wants with him, so of course he’d bring his boyfriend. They are in the concert area, Nick didn’t tell him, but they are here because Kandomere’s very favorite singer, Tana Tarani will perform with her husband’s band, Nightmare. Tana and Guidaros were probably the first orc and elf to get married in a very long time, and Tana’s pregnancy ran smoothly and they had a beautiful, healthy baby.

As soon as her soft voice starts singing the first verse of Phantom of the opera, Kandomere turns to him, shocked at this.

“You KNEW!”

“Surprise?” Nick shrugged, smiling as his elf clings to his neck and kisses him, on stage, husband and wife continue to perform. When their performance is over, Tana does a small curtsy, offers her little hand to her husband and he kisses it, guiding her out of the stage.

In that moment, Kandomere turns a little in his arms, kisses his jaw softly and smiles, resting his head on Nick’s shoulder.

“I love you, papi.” He says like it’s a secret, something no one has to know, but they are in the middle of a crowd and he’s holding Kandomere from behind. It’s no secret.

The words are enough to break him, and he lets go of his partner’s waist to take his hand, there’s a small hall that leads to rooms in the back where people go to fuck. He all but kicks a Brezzik and a human woman out so he can fuck his elf until he’s a writhing, sobbing mess, moaning his name and that word that makes him lose all control.

+++

Nick wishes he had more self control, because this is ridiculous.

One moment they are holding hands in a party Kandomere’s family is throwing, (something about one of his distant cousins turning fifteen and being presented to society) and the next moment he’s dragging the elf outside to the car. The parking lot of the venue is devoid of people, so they get in the backseat of the car (Jirak bless whoever invented tinted glass), where they kiss like thirsty men in the desert who just found water, all because Kandomere called him ‘papi’ during dinner.

He thought he could keep his cool, he couldn’t, and now Nick is almost ripping the suit off the elf to fuck him properly, pants and underwear already discarded on the floor of the car. He growls against his neck, filling his elf just the way he likes it and digging small, round tusks in the tender skin of the elf's neck, it's not enough to bruise but it most definitely leave a mark, he wants everyone to know who the elf belongs to.

“Oh gods yes!” He moans, the car shakes slightly with the violence of Nick’s thrusts. “Así papi… Más duro como me gusta!”

The windows get foggy and the car shakes violently, somewhere in the back of his mind Nick hopes no one can hear them, but he's so drunk in Kandomere's sweet scent and his tight ass and the nails digging on his back he doesn't even give it a second thought.

"Yes papi..." The elf moans, throwing his head back as he moves his hips against Nick's. "So good..."

Nick feels light, he feels like his body is on fire as Kandomere's legs wrap around his waist to receive him better, but it's so tight, always so tight, he might come any minute now.

Suddenly there’s a loud knock on the window, and Kandomere looks horrified at his grandmother looking at them through the not so tinted glass.

“Abuela!” He tries to cover himself, cover Nick, but his abuela already knows they are together so it makes no sense to do it. The elegant elf woman regards them with an amused smile as Nick blushes furiously, she looks even more amused, she didn't know orcs could blush.

“Do you want to stop fucking so I can move my car, mijo?” She asks with a raised brow. “Or do I have to wait until you’re done?”

“Abuela I…” before Kandomere can say anything, his grandmother waves a hand in a dismissive way and opens her car to get in and leave the place.

Of course, the moment was ruined.

“I’m sorry, Nick…” Kandomere almost looks like he’s pouting, trying to get a kiss from him, to bring the mood back, it doesn’t work, Nick is mortified. “Lets go home, okay papi?”

“I wish you’d stop calling me that in public, it just makes it harder not to fuck you.”

“You think I don’t know?” Kandomere grins, trying to put his pants back on. “If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop, but I really like to get you all hot and bothered with just that one word.”

He whispers it in Nick’s ear all the way home, he can’t drive because he drank, so he takes advantage of this by nibbling on Nick’s earlobe and laughing when his ear twitches.

They agree that night, after finally getting home and promptly breaking the bed, that 'papi’ is now reserved for the bedroom only.


End file.
